pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
Xatu(Character)
Xatu is a Pokémon in the Pokémon World. He lives on the Hill of the Ancients, 13F of Great Canyon. Info He stares into the sun all day without blinking, and is said to be able to see into the past and the future. He is always on the Hill of the Ancients. Plot When the player defeated Zapdos, Alakazam senses that the player is not a Pokémon, and advises the player to see him. The next day, the player goes to the Hill of the Ancients in order to find Xatu. Xatu can see that the player is not a Pokémon, but a human. In response to the partner’s amazement, he answers that he stares into the sun all day and it gives him the sight of all things, including the past and the future. The partner askes him to tell it the reason why the player turns into a Pokémon, but Xatu just replied that the recent natual disasters happened because the balance of nature is upset, and the balance of nature becoming upset and the player changing into a Pokémon is unseparably tied. The partner Pokémon pursued that why Xatu didn’t answer why, and he answered that there were bigger concerns, and the world’s balance must be restored, or else smething unthinkable will happen to the world. The partner is shocked and asks if it is true, and Xatu replied that he is seeing the same future every day, and he fears the world’s destruction. After the player saves Team A.C.T. from Magma Cavern, Xatu uses telepathy to tell everyone in Pokémon Square that a falling meteor is heading straight towards the Pokémon World. Later, the player goes to the Hill of the Ancients, and Xatu finishes the teleport gem with Alakazam and an ‘unknown ghost-type Pokémon’. After the player destroyed the meteor, they returned at the Hill of the Ancients and Xatu tells them that the meteor is destroyed. In Spinda’s event, the player goes to the Hill of the Ancients again to ask Xatu about the mirage Pokémon. Xatu answers that he doesn’t know much, but advises that the player should explore the Fiery Field. After the player recruited Lugia, Xatu is shown to have appeared at the Rescue Team Base of the player. Blastoise appearsand asks about a cave with strange things squirming in them, and Xatu names the place ‘Meteor Cave’. Quotes Play's 1st visit= ‘Witness it… The sinking of the sun… Indeed. I am Xatu. You discerned my true identity… You’re not an ordinary sort…’ |-| Telepathy: Falling star= ‘…To all Pokémon! Calling all Pokémon! Terrible, it is! From the sky…Falls a star… From the sky! Comes a star! …It is huge… A giant of a star! The star, it falls. It falls straight to us! Disasters in nature… There were many… The balance of the world, It has been upset… All because of the star. The star that slowly comes closer. …If it keeps coming… It will crash into this world. It shall be terrible. Something must be done…’ |-| Telepathy: Rayquaza= ‘………..There is a way. …To prevent collosion, There is but one solution. You must ask Rayquaza.’ ‘A Pokémon, living far above us in the sky. Legendary, it is. Rayquaza must be asked to destroy the star from the sky. However… Far, far up in the sky lives Rayquaza. Known by few and seen by none.’ |-| Telepathy: Teleport Gem= 'Alakazam and I amplify our Teleport together… And send Pokémon to the sky. However… The sky is a world above the clouds. What will become of the Pokémon sent to the sky? Even I can guess nothing…’ ‘, . Do you hear? This is Xatu. Discuss we will, Alakazam and I, about how our teleport can be amplified. Departure, it is tommorrow. Rest you should until then. Last word. Dangerous will be your adventure… But fail, you must not. Surpass yourselves.’ Trivia * He is one of the few Pokémon with his gender confirmed, being referred to as a 'he'. *As the Hill of the Ancients can’t be accessed without an event, it is impossible for the player to speak with Xatu normally. Category:Non-player Character